


Silence is Golden, Rambling is Platinum

by VinesSystem



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Polyam relationship - Freeform, Selectively mute Makoto Yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinesSystem/pseuds/VinesSystem
Summary: Junpei didn't really know what to do when Makoto got all quiet like this, but he doesn't necessarily have to.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Iori Junpei, Iori Junpei/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Silence is Golden, Rambling is Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Junpei/Makoto with hinted at poly chidori/junpei/makoto! I've been sitting on the outline of this fic for almost 2 months LOL!

Sometimes, Makoto found it hard to speak. Junpei knew this. 

He also didn't really think it would hinder Makoto much, considering how adept the blue haired man was at communicating without words, able to give orders with a single look thrown their teammates way in battle. 

...Most of the time. 

Last night in Tartarus had been particularly hectic, with Makoto needing to shout orders to keep everyone from having to take their eyes off the Shadows for even a second, leaving him pretty beat the next day, barely able to utter a single word. 

Makoto had tried to explain it a little to him once, kinda like he didn't have the energy to speak and words being draining or something like that. Junpei can't really say he understood it, but he got the gist of it. 

When he asked Makoto what he usually did to deal with it? He just shrugged! Said that he just "waits it out" and "listens to people rambling online" until the thought of speaking doesn't make him wanna sleep for a year! 

Junpei can do that! He rambles all the time, on command! He can do that much to help! And he said as much to him, making sure to let his boyfriend know that yes, he would like to help, no it wouldn't bother him, yes he'll cuddle with him too! (spoiled! Absolutely spoiled.) 

Which leads to the aftermath of said tartarus run. 

Makoto had simply knocked on his door the morning after with his arms outstretched, wordlessly asking for a lazy day in. Of course, who was he to deny his boyfriend his cuddles! 

So here he was lying back on his bed with Makoto doing his best Koala impression with Junpei's arm curled around him, all wrapped up in a blanket and playing a new game he had gotten while chattering away about whatever, Makoto giving little hums and nods to show he was paying attention. 

"--So, yknow, the game really expects ya to have played the other ones in the series, but i haven't touched them in years so I got NO idea what's goin' on." Makoto nuzzles his head deeper into Junpei's neck, giving a little hum of interest. 

"But y'know, im not gonna go replaying games that're a decade old by now just to understand why this guy's got these weird combos and junk that the game won't tell me how the heck to do." With a cutscene playing, Junpei takes a hand off his controller to comb his fingers through Makoto's hair and scratch at his scalp, Makoto almost purring his approval of the affection, 

Junpei sees one of the characters onscreen and speaks up again, pointing at the TV- "Oh, I've seen Chidorita draw that guy before! She was talkin' about how he's got that edgy Gothic look to him that just makes him fun to draw or somethin' like that!" Before Junpei could think too much about whether it was awkward for him to bring up his other partner while smothering Makoto with love, said smothered man piped up with a soft voice. 

Makoto looked up at junpei with interest, "How's she been...?" With a voice so quiet Junpei could only hear it due to their non-existent distance. "Oh, Chidorita? She's been feelin' better, a little more social, a little less murder-y. The other day we went to this new shop in Paulownia mall that has this weird tea with like, lil' beads of this jiggly stuff in it. I think it was called Bubble tea? It's like, weird, but she insists it's the weirdness that's part of the appeal. I don't get it." 

"Sounds good. I wanna try it." Junpei shrugged (as best he could with his arms full of boyfriend) "Yeah, it seemed like somethin' you'd like. You and Chidorita got those weird tastes in common." Junpei paused. "Hey, you feeling talkative already? Must be my awesome snuggle powers! Toldja I'd be able to help!" 

Makoto chuckled, "Sure did. Y'think Chidori wants to do something?" Brightening, Junpei tugged out his phone after some struggling. "I can text her real quick and see if she's free! She wanted to go back to that shop to try another weird flavor of that tea again, maybe you'll both be able to tell me what I'm missing--" Then Makoto's stomach growled. Loudly. 

"...Oooorrr we can go get something more filling. You eat anything today, babe?" Makoto sighed, flopping his head onto Junpei's chest. "Not really. Too tired." Junpei huffed, "Well we gotta fix that! I saw that ramen place you like had this new Gyoza Ramen- you like Gyoza, Dont'cha?" A nod. "Then that settles it! We'll get some grub and meet up with Chidorita -she's totally free, by the by- We'll make a little weird double-but-not-really date out of it!" 

Junpei went to get up, but realized that Makoto was still clinging onto both him and the blankets. "...but first you gotta get outta the blanket pile." Junpei snickered, causing Makoto to groan.   
"Uuugh, whyyy."   
"C'mon, up and attem! I can't let ya starve!"   
Junpei dragged Makoto out of his bed, with the blue-haired boy groaning all the while about how unfair it was. 

Yep. Junpei might not understand why his boyfriend got all quiet sometimes, but he didn't need to.   
Cus he sure knew how to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Videogame rambling was inspired by watching my brother play DMC5 with the same complaints lol. Selectively mute Makoto is close to my heart as a selectively mute guy myself <:3c


End file.
